holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IllusionOfOblivion/Deception: Lore and Notes
Alright, so of course I've been working a lot on my original sotry stuff, so I thought if you wanted to learn more about it before I wrote the story (be more involved or just curious, ect) then you're welcome to read it, comment, or make suggestions. I always like to include other people because then it feels "bigger than myself," and because I haven't exactly mastered making dimensional characters (my term for characters who are life-like, is that a real term? I'm not so sure) I don't like getting lonely and unmotivated. (Plus from my perspective as a reader of others' stories I just love knowing more about how they came up with everything, what ideas they have, ect.) Here you'll find important terms, history, random side ideas, stuff like that. Maps Definitions Pen- A word that describes any writing tool, not just what we think of as a pen. A colored pen is a colored pencil, a pen on it's own can be either charcoal or ink (which is usually made from different materials than we are used to). Avyasaur- (TBC~) Random Notes Parchment is the same thing as paper. There is no electricity, though scientists have discovered some things concerning that and what we call magnetism, they cannot yet harness it. Similarly, fashion is entirely different, as as terms for diseases, ect. But just because they are different does not mean they are not advanced, and every once in a while a Traveler may show up, share modern differences, and dissapear. History The original creatures, came from our world, Earth (big surprise here, right?) and later became known as the Founders. No one knows exactly how many there were at first, for no one knows the exact size of this entire region, but the five commonly known Founders were Lady () Founder of Midchan, Rue Founder of Gelu, (Inh) Founder of The Banished and Exile of Midchan, () Founder of Eremus, and (Nyah or Nyan?) Founder of Koaina. There were others of course, but these were the leaders of the new regions. As time went on, more and more people came from the Medieval human world to the new regions through various ways, one of which was the Mirror of Deception, aka the Stardust Stone (but that's a later thing...) They developed much slower than those on Earth, which is why they often have Medieval influences we do not have today. (Plus they developed their own stuff too) The Mirror was broken, and melted into the Stardust Stone, which is rumored to be somewhere deep within the Ancient City of Mystladia, but again no one is for sure where though explorers are constantly trying to find it. Now back to history. Mystlandia was where the original creatures landed, and once they had passed through the Mirror (which served as a portal) they were no longer human, they appeared like animals... but not entirely. They were anthro. And they were not entirely alone in this new world, there were some animals who had their own language and were not anthro, and signs at Mystlandia showed that their may have even been explorers before the Founders. But they could not seem to find their way back, the Mirror only went one way it seemed (Except their were a rare few who could go back... strange right?) So they went on with life, and went their separate ways. Mystlandia served as both a buffer zone, and a neutral place as it was not ruled by anyone except the fog and deep forests that existed there. Midchan was founded around the same time as her sister's region of Gelu (except Gelu was "officially" founded after). Then came Eremus, The Banished, and finally Koaina. More came, and great cities began to be constructed, as did war, industry, ect. There is much more to say (which I hopefully will explain later, but there's a general overview). Stories that occur in this region The Lady's Seal The Forgotten War (It's a short concept thing) TBC~ Polls Now it's time for your opinion :D This poll is merely holding the template, and will be changed later. (I sure hope I don't mess up the following... Sorry if I did XD At least it's conjugated right- right?) Vous comprenez? Oui! Non. Category:Blog posts